1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation displacement connector, and, more particularly, to an insulation displacement connector to be adapted to a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There is disclosed an insulation displacement connector in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.10-40973. The connector is constituted to accommodate insulation displacing terminals in a housing. Each of the terminals includes a contact part for a mating terminal to be inserted and fitted in, and a wire connecting part for connecting with and holding an end of an insulated wire. The housing has groove parts formed parallel to each other, the groove parts being configured to accommodate insulation displacing terminals. Front ends of the groove parts are covered with a top board and inner spaces accommodate contact parts of the terminals. The top board is formed with engagement holes to be engaged and locked with lances which are formed on upper parts of the contact parts of the terminals. Wire connecting parts on rear ends of the terminals are formed with displacing blades facing each other, the blades projecting inward from opposing side plates of wire connecting parts. Rear ends of the blades are formed with holding pieces for holding insulated wires.
In the above-described insulation displacement connector, the insulation displacement terminals which are accommodated in groove parts of a housing are supported in such way that the lances are latched with the engagement holes of the top board. In such connector, if, for example, movement in a production process of a harness or arrangement of the insulated wires makes a pulling-out force applied to the insulated wires, the lances of terminals are easily detached from engagement holes of a housing, thus causing the terminals to be easily pulled out of the housing. If a tension in a pulling-out direction is applied to insulated wires, holding pieces are simply bent to hold the insulated wires, thus causing holding force to be easily weakened. When the holding force of the holding pieces weakening, tensile-stress to insulated wires concentrates on the blades. The blades are formed in such way that side plates are cut and bent, and they are easy to be bent in a direction of pulling the insulated wires, thus not sufficiently holding the insulated wires.
An object of the invention is to provide an insulation displacement connector in which an insulation displacing terminal is difficult to be detached from a housing and an insulated wire is difficult to be pulled out of an insulation displacing terminal.
From an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an insulation displacement connector as follows. The connector includes an insulation displacing terminal having a first engagement part; a housing which has a side wall defining a groove for accommodating the insulation displacing terminal. The side wall has a second engagement part engaging with the first engagement part for locking.
Preferably, the first engagement part is an opening part, and the second engagement part is a projection.
Preferably, the insulation displacing terminal has a basis plate and a side plate extending form the basis plate. The side plate defines the opening part engaging with the projection for locking.
Preferably, the insulation displacing terminal has an insulation displacing plate at an edge of the opening part. The insulation displacing part extends away from the side wall.
Preferably, an insulated wire is pressed to the insulation displacing plates located adjacent openings in the side plates, and the opening parts engage with the projections for locking.
According to the invention, the second engagement part of the side wall engages with the first engagement part of the insulation displacing terminal, and the insulation displacing terminal is locked with the housing.
When assembling the insulation displacing terminal to the groove of the housing, the side plate of the terminal is away from the projection of the side wall, and the terminal is easily inserted in the groove.